


Poetry Book

by AcidRainclouds



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidRainclouds/pseuds/AcidRainclouds
Summary: Little bits of my soul





	1. What do you see please?

You see yourself in the glass.

You see me in the mirror.

No matter how you change,

and crack and break down.

I will be your shoulder

and grow with you, older.

You hate me? You hate Me?

I know how you feel

I am living your image

and seeing your tears.

But one day you'll look

But one day I swear

You'll look upon me with love.

For this body we share.


	2. Screen Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Static

Screen Face 

Televised

For the people to see

For the people's eyes

Rescinded

Redacted

Clean cut and served

Trivial passion

Validation secured


	3. Selfish(?)

Is it selfish that I try so hard

I awe and entertain

I write and I explain

Just to fill this hole 

in my  heart

But every now in then

I get it in my head

That I’ll fall in love but only when

do I find myself giving all of me again

Will I be worthy of the love of my 

friends.

Is it petty how I’ll dream away

Of a he, a she, a they

Or just someone that would stay.

So I could hold their hand 

And not have to fear

That’d they’d slip right through

like grains of sand

I can draw and write all the fantasies I want

The scenarios of escape, of that love I’ve sought

But the mirror’s there to remind me

Of what I’m not

And why no one would want to see

Or love

This lifetime rot.


End file.
